Inside the Pharmacist
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: What happens to the victims of the contagion after they are pharmazombified? What happens to their true self on the inside? Here's my take. Warning: Contains spoilers to Night of the Living Pharmacists. One-Shot. (I can't choose genres, any suggestions?) Cover art drawn by me by hand.


**Sup, everyone? So while watching NOTLP, I wondered what happened to everyone's true self after they were changed into the pharmazombies? What went on in their subconscious? Thus this one-shot was born. I'm seriously tempted to start my fic of 'PnF Episodes inserting my character' and not going in order, but just go willy-nilly because I kind of want to do my character's POV of this special. **

**Warning: this text contains spoilers to 'Night of the Living Pharmacists'. Read at your own risk.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I own Marissa Flynn. (I should hope so since she's me). **

* * *

Marissa and Phineas watched in horror as Candace transformed into a pharmacist zombie, or pharmazombie as Marissa was now referring to them as. Marissa was first to scream her name, and Phineas followed. Phineas screamed dramatically, but Marissa knew they didn't have time to be dramatic about this. She knew she wouldn't fit in the bucket going to the water tower. Marissa then pushed the boys and Isabella forward.

"Hurry! You gotta go now!"

"What about you?!"

"I can't fit...it's up to you guys," Marissa said, and seeing the pharmazombies were advancing, she pushed the bucket with the kids over toward the water tower. Phineas reached for her, but she was too far away. Marissa stared at Isabella and the boys, her eyes sparkling, "I believe in you guys! It's up to you now!"

However she turned around and screamed as she felt her protective rubber headgear was ripped off the rest of her rubber suit, and another hand found it's way to her forehead. She could see the purple static surrounding her, and she knew she only had seconds.

"Phineas! You can do it! It's up to you, Phin- L-L-" but her voice was cut short as she transformed into the very thing she'd been running from all night, "L-Lots of me..."

Phineas stared at her, his eyes sparkling, "No...Marissa...not you too..."

But she was gone...and it was just those three left to save her and everyone else…

* * *

Marissa opened her eyes to find she didn't see the boys and Isabella. She didn't even see the pharmazombies anymore. She seemed to be in a seemingly peaceful place...her subconscious perhaps.

"Well, that was heroic," a voice said, and Marissa quickly twirled to see her id, an exact copy of her except for the fact she was dressed like a princess, "No seriously, that was really heroic of you. Despite your fear of becoming what you are now, you saved Phineas. I seriously doubt if you'd let him freak out he'd have been turned and Danville would be doomed."

"Oh...well it's up to them to save Danville now...I wonder if I'll remember any of this after they change me back."

"Beats me, all I know is that your body is grotesque now," her id said.

"Hey," Marissa protested.

"I'm talking about the pharmacist part."

"Oh...right."

Marissa just sat there, hugging her knees. She was terrified for sure when the pharmazombies ripped off her headpiece from her rubber suit, but what choice did she have? It wasn't like she could go with them. The bucket wasn't big enough. At least now Danville stood a chance. She had no regrets, but she felt a little lonely now, no Phineas or anyone. She knew there wasn't a way out of her mind with the contagion having took her over. What if water WASN'T what was needed? What if it was permanent and the whole world was in trouble now? She sighed.

"I hope the boys and Isabella made it alright," she said to her id.

"I couldn't tell you that, hun. Ya see, usually I can see right out your eyes, but since you've been turned into the pharmacist, all that's yours right now is your mind. Until you get changed back, you'll be trapped here in your mind. By the way, how often does his voice crack like that?"

"Only when he's truly terrified."

"I see...well...if you want, I can give you a tour of your mind."

"No thanks...I think I'll just wait for Phineas to save me."

"How do you know he'll make it? News flash, he's got small legs, he's wearing rubber and he wasn't always the fastest person in the world. Plus what if he's surrounded? He can't fight them."

"Okay stop. You're bumming me out! Phineas, Ferb and Isabella WILL save us!"

"...if you say so…"

"You know what's kind of sad? The person those pharmacists are based off of isn't that bad of a guy, and if what he says about the machine that caused all this is true...that means he's repulsive. I don't think he's repulsive. He isn't handsome, but I've seen uglier things than him. Have you seen Candace's id?"

"Thankfully not."

Marissa just sat down again, thinking about Phineas and the others...man how this whole day went so wrong? Actually...the day was fine, but night is when the pharmazombies happened. Suddenly it was a horror movie, which she avoided at all costs, come to life. The pharmazombies weren't even that scary. It was that they changed you if you were touched. She gazed at the sky of her subconscious, "Hey, is it possible to fall asleep here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I will warn you that dream world or in your mind time seems to pass by longer than in the real world. A single second there is a whole minute here."

Marissa frowned upon this that what might seem like minutes to Phineas and the others will be hours for her. She believed in Phineas, in Ferb and Isabella. At least one of them would make it out and save her...right?

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, the pharmazombie that was Marissa, having followed its way to the kids instead of staying in the same place like Vanessa and Candace, had lunged for Isabella, but Phineas had other plans.

"Get away from her!" he shouted as he pushed the pharmazombie away, both he and the zombie not knowing who each other was. Phineas had saved Isabella, but seeing the purple static, he knew the zombie had probably touched his nose, the only thing that was quite exposed, and he began to mutate. He knew it was up to Isabella to save Danville now. He quickly handed her the clamp to pull the vortex sprayer into place.

"Go! L-L-L-," and his head was the first to change with his voice too, "lots of me…"

* * *

**I just thought it'd be kind of sad that, despite Marissa's best efforts to protect Phineas, what if ironically it was she who infected him? Anyway review what you think. I've got some interesting stories in mind inspired by Night of the Living Pharmacists and Tales from the Resistance. In a way it's going to be a sequel involving both of those stories. I'm not, under no circumstances scrapping 'Uprising of Other Alt Doof' because I had that idea possibly WAY before Tales from the Resistance was even a thought. HOWEVER! That doesn't mean I can't write other AU sequels from my verse right? RIGHT! So I think I might write that...not sure when though...**

**Anyway please review, Carpe Diem and *purple static surrounds me* L-L-Lots of me**

**Lots of me**

**Lots of me**

**Lots of me**

**Phineas: Ferb, I think someone needs to do the ice bucket challenge...AGAIN**


End file.
